


Today to Tomorrow

by itbeajen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: A day with Muu is always filled with his love and affection sprinkled in between work.





	Today to Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or any characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Magi is the property of Shinobu Ohtaka.

**i. dawn**

The sunlight that filtered through the curtains teased at your eyelids. With each spot of sunlight that danced over your face, you groggily rolled away. But as you tried to escape the sun, you felt the arms around your waist tighten their embrace around you. Strong arms pulled your back flush against the chest of your husband. His breath tickled your neck and you shivered slightly before settling yourself against him.

The content sigh that escapes your lips doesn’t fail to make you smile as you snuggled yourself just a bit more against him. It was peaceful, and content, to just lay in bed with him. Your hands slowly drifting to his hands on your stomach. You play with his fingers a bit, and you stifle a chuckle as you feel him wriggling them against you, slightly tickling you as his fingertips graze against your bare skin.

A giggle is drawn out from you, and you hear a low sleepy chuckle against your ear and he softly whispered, “Good morning, [Name].”

“Good morning, Muu,” you breathily answered as you turned your head back to try to look at him. But as soon as you turned, his lips brushed your cheeks slightly, only for him to press against your cheeks a bit more to lovingly shower you with featherlight kisses. The small grin on your lips widens into a bright smile. His lips mirrored yours before he snuggled into the crook of your shoulder and he murmured, “It’s too early.”

“Mm,” you hummed as you glanced around and you whined, “It is.”

“Then, let’s go back to sleep,” he sleepily responded as he pulled you closer. You squirmed just slightly to face him, and upon facing him, he immediately tucks you beneath his chin. You laughed at how clingy he was in the morning, but you didn’t mind. Your arms wrapped around him, pulling yourself as close as you could to him. His warmth, his soft and steady breathing, and the steady pace of his heartbeat lulled you back into a gentle slumber. 

**ii. morning**

There were mornings where he’d wake up before you. You’d always be cuddled up against his back, or wrapped his arms. It was hard for him to leave the bed. He was always tempted to hold you close and just cuddle you for the rest of the day, but one of you had to get out of bed at some point.

On those days, Muu would take over the role of making breakfast. While he would admit he’s not the best cook around, he does his best. He slowly shifted out of the bed, and quickly yet carefully piled the blanket up where he was once lying so you could snuggle up against it. He withholds a chuckle as you whine slightly in your sleep. He brushes back a few stray strands of hair and his fingers softly graze over your cheek.

In the kitchen, Muu is adorned with an apron that is a few sizes too small for him that is usually worn by you. He hums softly as he begins cooking. He couldn’t make anything as elaborate as you, but pancakes, bacon, and eggs were a safe bet for him. On the side, he has coffee brewing slowly and he smiled as he finished plating everything. The pancakes were fluffy and a nice golden brown. The bacon wasn’t too crispy, just the way you had liked it. But the eggs? They were fluffy, fluffy and buttery, just the way he liked them. He smiled as he placed them neatly on the dining table.

“You made breakfast?” your voice sleepily asked. You were clearly still dazed even after washing up, but he can tell from the way you were out of your pajamas and at least in more presentable clothes that you had actually got ready for the day.

“I did,” he answered. He took off the apron, hanging it back on its respective knob and walked over to you. You shuffled over and wrapped your arms around his torso, immediately settling on cuddling him. A chuckle escaped his lips and you softly mumbled, “Thanks.”

“Of course, I hope it’s good enough for you.”

You looked up at him. A playful teased at your lips and you chuckled, “Your food is always good, Muu. After all, it’s filled with your love and sincerity.”

His eyes widened and he pulled you closer, forcing you to look away from him and he mumbled, “You’re too kind, [Name].”

“I only speak the truth, my dear Muu.”

 **iii. afternoon**

The afternoon was often spent hustling about Reim getting paperwork done, communicating with the other countries and making sure that everything was still going relatively well after the chaos of attempting to return to the rukh. Everything was still in the process of being rebuilt. So honestly, Reim wasn’t quite Reim again yet. But today was different.

It was rare, but today the afternoon was reserved for you. You often worked your hardest behind the scenes, filling out the necessary paperwork, communicating with the other nations as a liaison, and making sure that whoever was in the main building actually got food into their stomach. There was a long sigh as you stretch your arms and fingers after writing paper after paper. A small whine escapes your lips and you leaned forward slightly, forehead touching the desk and you mumbled, “I’m tired.”

“When are you not?”

You immediately sit up straight upon hearing Muu’s voice and he chuckled, “Sorry, did I surprise you?”

“Yes, but this is a pleasant surprise.”

Your gaze was fixated on the silver tray he held before him. A teapot, two tea cups, and a few scones were laid out on the tray. You cleared a small space on your desk for him to set it down and you asked, “Did you brew it yourself?”

“No, Kougyoku is here again and she said this is for you to enjoy. Cherry blossom tea from Kou empire, and scones that she just recently learned to make.”

“What a sweet child,” you hummed as you enjoyed the soothing aroma of the tea. A sigh escapes your lips and you mumbled, “This is nice. You’re not busy today, Muu?”

“I finished my portion of work. I was planning on helping Titus after I finished helping you.”

His gaze swept over your desk and he chuckled, “Though I suppose you’re basically almost done.”

“Yup. The remaining paperwork is all stuff I need you or Titus to sign and we’re all done.”

Muu handed you a cup of tea, and you eagerly took a sip and hummed, “This is wonderful.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I have to thank Kougyoku for giving this to us.” You murmured. You set the tea down and glanced over to Muu. His gaze was already on you though, and upon making eye contact you raised an eyebrow and Muu chuckled, “Yes?”

You paused and then got up from your seat only to wrap your arms around his waist. He struggled to put down his tea cup safely, but once he did his arms gently wrapped around you. His fingers rubbed soft circles on your back and he asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m getting Muu Therapy,” you answered. Your words muffled in the fabric of his shirt, but he heard you nonetheless. Heat spreads across his cheeks and he mumbled, “Does it help?” He gently squeezed your waist before pulling you just a bit tighter and you sighed, “Yeah. It does.”

You pulled away just enough and smiled, “Tea time with you and getting to snuggle up with the love of my life? Priceless. This motivates me to get even more work done.”

“Does it now?” Muu answered in a slight daze. Your smile was so bright, and filled with so much joy and happiness. You nodded and he fondly smiled before leaning down to gently press a kiss to your forehead, and whispered, “That’s good.”

**iv. dusk**

  
There was something oddly comforting about watching the sunset. Whether it was the way the rays of sunlight reflected and enhanced the beauty of the world around, or the way the hustling and bustling of Reim finally calmed down; it was mesmerizing. Though what caught your attention even more than the beautiful sunset was the peaceful expression on Muu’s face as he gazed over Reim. From the balcony of your shared bedroom, it was a splendid view of Reim’s harbor and the marketplace. Of course, the topography was essentially a floating island with small isles of flowing water and plenty of rocks that created a natural spiral towards the small home you’ve made for each other.

You smiled as the breeze gently played with the strands of Muu’s hair and you chuckled, “You’re quite a sight to behold.”

He jolted slightly at the sound of your voice and you snickered at the surprise in his eyes. He turned to you and immediately you walked up to him and made yourself comfortable by his side. He has you snug against his chest with one arm around your waist as his fingers rest on your hip. You leaned against him and he mumbled, “Muu Therapy?”

“Mhm,” you nuzzled your head against his chest, finding comfort in the steady beat of his heart. He chuckled and brought you just a bit closer so he could wrap both arms around you as he rested his chin on your head. A small laughter escapes your lip and he pressed a kiss to the crown of your head and mumbled, “Then I’m having [Name] therapy.”

“That’s embarra-”

But your words were cut off when he slightly tilts your chin up to claim your lips with his. It was sweet, it was slow, and it conveyed the overflowing amount of love he had for you. It stole your breath away, but also had you longing for more. You found your arms wrapping around his neck, but before you could make sense of what happened, Muu’s lips are pressing butterfly kisses all over your face, eliciting small gasps of laughter from your lips.

“Muu,” you gasped and playfully ruffled his hair, “It tickles.”

“Does it?” he teased as he pressed one last kiss against the junction of your shoulder and he sighed, “Recharged.”

“You sound sleepier,” you laughed as you continued massaging his neck. Suddenly though, your swept off your feet and he’s carrying you in his arms. He sends you a bright smile and said, “Then let’s go to bed.”

**v. evening**

  
Muu always sleeps after you, simply because of how light of a sleeper you are. He knows that any subtle movement or even the slightest creak could wake you up. So he can’t help but want to make sure that even in your sleep you’re safe and sound.

Though he would have to admit it’s a lie that he can’t help but admire your features as you slept curled up against him. It was one of few moments where all your facades and all your masks dropped. It was one of the few moments in which you were completely relaxed and at ease. He smiled as his fingers ghosted across your cheeks and slowly made their way down your arm until he took your hand in his. It was a bold move of him to do while you were asleep, but seeing your subconsciousness react by curling up closer to him made him smile and he pressed one last kiss to your forehead before closing his eyes.

He’ll see you tomorrow morning, and shower you with all the love and affection you deserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take breaks in between writing this because I got so emotionally invested. Muu makes me weak. AhhhHhhhHHhh


End file.
